


Autochthonous

by Kiterie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan likes to watch Jake work. It's relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autochthonous

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette based around the theme Autochthonous with my boys Evan and Jake. Their story isn't yet published, but it will be eventually.

Evan leaned forward in his chair, his eyes sweeping over the thin paper that Jake was sketching a tattoo design on.  It was a woman rising out of mud, one arm half formed the other seeming to drip with mud.  "Autochthon or nymph?" he asked, not entirely sure which it was meant to be or if it even mattered.  
Not looking up, Jake laughed.  "You and your big words.  A what or a nymph?"  
"Autochthon.  A mortal being that springs from the earth itself.  Shows up in greek mythology. It can also refer to the original inhabitants of a region, but frankly that sounds far less interesting and isn't what I was referring to."  
Jake nodded, shading the hair on the woman. "Ah.  Yeah that's it then I guess."  
He liked these moments.  It really didn't matter what Jake was working on.  Evan just liked watching him.  Not that he was ready to tell him, but the intensity was attractive.  Half the reason he got tattoos was to have that focused on him.  It was probably the sexiest thing about Jake, the way he became completely absorbed in his art.  As dangerous as it was that was what made Evan wonder what it would be like to be the focus of Jake's passion and not just as a palette for his art.


End file.
